Love&Hate
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: Kendall reflexiona sobre lo sucedido con Kick, en el cine, despues del baile y en el cumpleaños de Reynaldo. " sal de mi camino!" "no estoy en tu camino, tu estas en el mío!"
1. Chapter 1

¿como estan? esta es la primera historia que escribo en el universo de Kick Buttowski porque quiero descansar sobre otros animes de lo q escribo (Antes que termine odiandolos!)

Esto sucede durante/despues de "pelea en el cine"

**DISCLAIMER**: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro; yo no soy dueña de nada; a las justas tengo un celular con linterna :D

* * *

.

\- Encargado! Encargado! - grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver que las imagenes en la pantalla del cine comenzaban a fallar, haciendo imposible que entendiera lo que estaba viendo, ultimamente no encontraba en cartelera muchas peliculas de Marcel Pompeau asi que queria disfrutar de ésta al maximo. Por un segundo en medio de todas las imagenes proyectadas me parecio ver la figura de cierto medio doble de riesgo que estaba tratando de sacar de mi cabeza aunque sin mucho exito, Y todo por lo sucedido minutos antes.

Clarence Buttowski me habia besado.

Me sentia confundida, furiosa, decepcionada, triste...

¿dije triste? Ugh, volvamos a la parte en que me sentia furiosa.

¿como se habia atrevido el muy cretino a besarme?! No debi haber llamado al encargado, debi haberlo golpeado con todas mis fuerzas, o gritarle que eso habia sido lo mas desagradable que me habia pasado en toda mi vida.

Pero no lo hice.

Porque durante aquellos segundos que parecian durar una eternidad, senti sus calidos labios juntarse con los mios, y una sensación indescriptible se apodero de mi, ni siquiera los besos de Reynaldo habian hecho que los latidos de mi corazon golpearan mi pecho con tal fuerza; lo mas extraño es que era Clarence, CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI de quien estamos hablando! La persona que suele arruinar mis proyectos en la feria de ciencias, aquel que destruye todos los puestos de limonada que habia construido, aquel que fanfarroneaba sus "increibles hazañas" delante de todos en el salon, la persona que yo mas detestaba!

Sin embargo, por un segundo llegue a pensar que Clarence y yo teniamos muchas cosas en comun, en esos instantes no podia creer que le gustaran la misma clase de peliculas romanticas que a mi, siempre habia imaginado que si algo no traia escrito con letras brillantes la palabra INCREIBLE, no era de su interes. Pero sin duda lo mas estupido que paso por mi cabeza fue la idea de pensar que él sentia algo por mi, que detras de todas esas discusiones absurdas yo le atraia de alguna forma.

Pero luego la realidad me golpeo y cuando estuve a punto de decirle lo mucho que me habia agradado lo sucedido, vi su expresion y todos los gestos que hacia. Esta demas decir que todo eso me lastimo y una vez mas en lugar de expresar mi tristeza como las personas normales lo harian, disfrace mi pena con odio y termine acusandolo con el hermano de Mouth que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Trato de olvidar lo sucedido pero no puedo...

Senti algo frio descender por mi mejilla, ¿estaba llorando?

Suspire aliviada al darme cuenta que era la alarma de incendios que se habia activado por algun motivo, me puse de pie y decidi que era hora de volver a mi casa. Quizas leer algunos libros me ayudarian mucho mas que una pelicula romantica para olvidar lo sucedido.

Sali hacia el largo pasillo del cine Megaplex, tratando de arreglar mis ropas y mi cabello que se encontraban totalmente empapados, cuando lo vi caminando junto a Gunther. Senti una ligera opresión en mi pecho, todo esto me estaba afectando. Pero una vez mas pudo mas mi orgullo que mis sentimientos y mi dolor termino disfrazado de rencor.

\- ¿que hiciste esta vez Clarence? - le dije tratando de oprimir cualquier esbozo de simpatia

\- no se a que te refieres Kendall - me contesto con aquella voz que en esta ocasión me parecia de lo mas seductora, Dios...

\- el cine esta inundado y este desastre lleva tu nombre en letras grandes

Me miro con total indiferencia, Gunther se alejo de nosotros corriendo de lo mas emocionado hacia las maquinas de palomitas donde desapareció de mi vista.

\- un medio doble de riesgo hace lo que sea por Rock Callahan, sin arrepentirse jamas! - dijo haciendo un extraño sonido con su cuello y casi gritando - hora del Rock!

.Ahi estaba otra vez el Clarence que yo conocia muy bien: presumido, arrogante, descuidado, aquel que ponia su seguridad en ultimo lugar. Lo peor de todo es que tenia muchos otros que pensaban de la misma forma arriesgada que el, personas que lo idolatraban por ser tan increible; como Jackie la loca, quizas Clarence tambien la habia besado y por eso estaba tan obsesionada con el...

¡Dios que cosas estoy pensando! ¡A mi no me importa a quien demonios besa Buttowski!

Sin embargo mi curiosidad pudo mas y me arriesgue a preguntarle.

\- ¿por que lo hiciste?

Dejo de mirar en todas direcciones y fijo su mirada en mi, logrando que me estremeciera un poco aunque logre disimularlo.

\- ¿mojar todas las salas del cine? No habria sido necesario si no me hubieras acusado con Pantsy que no dejaba de perseg...

\- ¡No me refiero a eso Buttowski! - lo interrumpi casi gritando - sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo vi dudar por un segundo, abrió la boca para decirme algo pero no emitió ningun sonido y la cerró casi de inmediato, la ansiedad comenzo a carcomerme por dentro.

¿por que no decia nada? ¿por que no empezaba con aquellos pleitos tontos que siempre teniamos, donde soliamos decirnos las cosas mas absurdas y los insultos mas estupidos?

\- ¿te parece divertido burlarte de mi Clarence? ¿piensas que yo tambien soy una pieza mas en tu juego de lo increible?

No se porque le dije eso, estaba dejando que mis emociones me ganaran y dijera lo primero que venia a mi cabeza.

\- ¿que? Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿entonces? - le dije algo exasperada

Pude ver a lejos a Gunther que por algun motivo no se acercaba a nosotros, quizas intuia que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no queria interrupirnos.

Era eso o es que estaba muy ocupado comiendo palomitas de maiz.

Senti como si hubiera pasado varios Minutos, cuando en realidad solo habian transcurrido apenas algunos segundos.

\- ¿Kick? - no se porque decidi llamarlo de esa manera y no por su nombre real. Levanto la mirada clavando sus ojos en mi, y justo antes de que empezara a hablar, una de las salas de cine comenzo a proyectar una pelicula de uno de esos heroes de accion que tanto le gustaban.

\- Kendall, yo...

\- "_no se pierda proximamente en su edicion platino en Dvd, Rock Callahan en... Perseo en Pittsburgh..."_

\- ...solo queria decirte que...

-_"... mas accion!..."_

-... y creeme cuando te digo que...

_-" ...mas acrobacias!..."_

\- ...muy en el fondo...

_\- "...mas motocross!..."_

\- ...Kendall yo ...

\- "_... y **nada** de nenas, Perseo en Pittsburgh! Disponible en todas las tiendas"_

No se si fue mi imaginacion o aquella estupida esperanza que tenia muy en el fondo, pero de verdad pense que iba a decirme algo relacionado a sus sentimientos, sin embargo su respuesta fue totalmente lo opuesto a eso.

\- ... te odio.

Mi orgullo herido se convirtió rapidamente en furia y los deseos que tenia de estrangularlo crecian con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- el sentimiento es mutuo - le respondi furiosa.

\- solo te bese para distraer a Pantsy, y fue como besar un tempano de hielo.

\- ¿asi? Para mi ese beso fue de lo mas asqueroso.

\- apuesto a que el perro de Chikarelli besa mejor.

\- no dudaria de que ya lo hayas besado.

\- sal de mi camino Kendall!

\- no estoy en tu camino, tu estas en el mío!

\- vete!

\- no, tu vete!

\- bien!

\- bien!

\- bien!

\- BIEN!

Gunther se acercó rapidamente a nosotros al escuchar la discusion, sin embargo no me dijo nada. Por lo menos el me tenia algo de respeto.

\- deberias relajarte Kendall, si sigues asi tendras arrugas cuando cumplas 13 - me dijo acomodandose el caso que siempre traia en la cabeza.

\- por lo menos tendre todos mis huesos en su lugar! - le contesté con rapidez.

\- vamonos Gunther, te llevo a tu casa en la Azul

\- ehhh... no estoy seguro de esto Kick, la ultima vez todas las ruedas...

Los vi alejarse por el gran pasillo del Megaplex, suspire hondo y me apoye en una de las paredes de aquel lugar tratando de recomponerme. ¿que sucedia conmigo? Por un segundo crei sentir algo por Clarence Buttowski y eso era inconcebible! Yo amaba a Reynaldo quien a pesar de ser algo extraño, era muy sensato y me tenia por encima de todos. Era ilogico que yo me encontrara pensando en Buttowski quien habia dicho claramente que yo no le interesaba y cuyas acrobacias me parecian de lo mas absurdas.

Ugh!

Pero menciono algo sobre algunas arrugas y lo mal que se me veria a los 13, ¿es que en el fondo se preocupaba por mi apariencia?¿pensaba que yo era bonita aunque no era increible? Quizas se dejo influenciar por aquel tonto comercial de accion y no llego a decirme que...

¡Oh por Dios, nuevamente stoy pensando en Clarence como si me interesara!, juro que este tipo de cosas nunca volveran a pasar, cuanto mas alejada este de Buttowski sera mejor para mi, nunca en mi vida dejare que él se me acerque mas de lo debido, yo Kendall Celeste Perkins lo juro!

Pero antes que nada, debo ir a cambiarme de ropas antes de que pesque un resfriado.

\- ahhhh.. chuuuuu!.

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bueno ahi termina (obviamente Kendall no esperaba que ocurriera lo de "bailando con el enemigo" y "mano a mano" que vinieron despues de este episodio); nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo, pues se me ocurrio añadirle un par de capitulos mas a este one- shot, asi que me puse a escribir.

dedicado a Naruhinaxsiempre que bombardeo mi bandeja con mensajes pidiendome mas de Kick Buttowski. (es una bromita, te mando muchos cariños :) )

este capitulo sucede durante/despues de Bailando con el enemigo

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

Esta semana fue sin duda alguna la peor que he tenido en mis doce años, ¿se han preguntado por qué cada vez que se proponen olvidar algo, la vida se empeña en recordarselos?

bueno eso me ha sucedido toda la semana, y una vez mas ese algo tiene nombre:

Clarence Buttowski.

Ugh!, lo odio, lo detesto! ahora se le dió por inventar tonterias; por ejemplo, el otro dia en la clase de Fitzpatrick dijo que habia peleado con una "reina rata gigante", es decir ¿quien cree eso aparte de Jackie la loca? esa historia iba en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza y evolución, el mismo Darwin se horrorizaria al oir eso! Fitzpatrick le dijo que aquello era imposible, sin embargo igual lo aprobo porque dijo que su historia era entretenida.

pero lo peor de todo fue cuando la clase de gimnasia fue cambiada por una de baile, Reynaldo no habia ido ese dia a la escuela por lo que me vi en problemas cuando observe que todos se agrupaban y yo iba quedandome sola, por lo visto todos los chicos de la clase se sienten intimidados por una mujer inteligente y no los culpo, ninguno de ellos esta a mi altura.

mi mala suerte aumento cuando vi que el unico chico que quedaba era El ¡¿Dios por qué?! me negue de inmediato, porque aun recuerdo lo sucedido en el cine y como se burlo de mi, él tampoco estuvo de acuerdo y comenzamos a discutir, pero al enterarnos de que reprobariamos no tuvimos mas opción que acceder.

senti una corriente electrica recorrer mi espalda en el momento en que tomo mi mano, sin embargo no duro mucho porque la campana de la escuela comenzo a repicar anunciando el termino de las clases, si algo teniamos en comun era que queriamos ganar y por el corto ensayo que tuvimos nos dimos cuenta de que Jackie y Gunther eran una pareja de temer.

\- escucha Clarence, quiero ganar a como de lugar asi que sera mejor que dejes de fanfarronear y nos pongamos a entrenar - le dije mientras saliamos de la escuela.

\- sera mejor que tu te pongas a entrenar Kendall, dudo mucho que los libros te ayuden a ejercitarte - me contesto sin ocultar su molestia

\- los libros me ayudaran en el futuro mucho mas que una patineta azul.

ni bien dije eso, el autobus de la escuela partió y me quede sin transporte para volver a casa.

\- ¿decias? - me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se subia a su patineta - te llevaria a casa Kendall, pero vamos en direcciones opuestas.

\- mi casa esta al lado de la tuya Clarence - le dije muy mortificada, abrio los ojos sorprendido y agrego:

\- ehh, cierto... bueno adios! - y con esto hizo ademan de irse.

\- ¿¡ y el ensayo de baile?! - le grite en un ultimo intento de evitar que se vaya.

lo vi detenerse a medio camino murmurando algo entre dientes y regreso hacia donde estaba.

\- esta bien Kendall, iremos a mi casa donde te mostrare lo que es tener estilo - y con esto hizo un espacio a su lado para llevarme a casa.

mi corazon latió a mil por hora en el momento en que me subi a esa cosa tan insegura, aunque tambien influyo el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca mio, incluso llegue a abrazarlo durante todo el trayecto, fue tan... tan...

tan espantoso! nunca crei que Clarence pudiera conducir esa patineta con tanta velocidad, pasamos por debajo de un camion, esquivamos como tres perros que no dejaban de perseguirnos y eso sin contar el numero de semaforos en rojo que pasamos.

una vez en su casa y despues de avisarle a papi que la sra Buttowski me inivitaba a almorzar, Clarence y yo logramos ponernos de acuerdo para aquel dichoso baile luego de una breve discusion: cada uno lo interpretaria a su estilo y de alguna manera lograriamos combinarlos.

al dia siguiente acordamos reunirnos para irnos juntos a clase, busque por todas partes un atuendo que reflejara la elegancia que me caracteriza y tome prestada una de las hachas de la coleccion de papi, supongo que no le molestara que la use por algunas horas.

sali de mi casa y me dirigi hacia donde estaba Buttowski y no pude contener la carcajada al ver como estaba vestido.

\- ¿que te parece tan gracioso Kendall? o ¿es que el casco que llevas puesto te aprieta demasiado la cabeza? - me dijo en un tono burlon

\- este es un caso vikingo y me sorprende que no los conozcas ya que tu amigo es uno de ellos.

\- ¿en serio? no lo habia notado! - me contesto sonriendo y con un tono sarcastico.

\- ¿por que llevas una mascara Clarence? ¿te averguenza que la gente sepa lo ridiculo que eres?

\- en realidad me averguenza que la gente sepa que ando contigo Kendall.

\- mira quien lo dice, parece que te pusiste la ropa interior por encima de los pantalones -replique enfureciendome con cada segundo

\- es un traje de lucha libre, pero tu no sabes de eso señorita antidiversion.

\- yo se mucho de diversion.

\- no es cierto.

\- que si!

\- que no!

\- que si!

\- que no!

\- que si!

\- ya basta, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa - me dijo finalizando nuestra discusion, Dios ¿es que cada vez que nos vieramos iba a ser asi? ¿discutiendo de todo y nada a la vez?

una vez que llegamos a la escuela todos se nos quedaron viendo, seguramente escandalizados del atuendo de Kick, ¿dije Kick? lo siento, quise decir CLARENCE, casi de inmediato comenzamos a bailar tratando de que nuestros pasos fueran al ritmo de la musica, podia observar a Jackie maldecir entre dientes y mirarme furiosa, y todo porque yo estaba bailando con el chico que a ella le gustaba, era tan divertido..

Ugh! eso sono tan cursi, aunque no tuve tiempo de pensar nada mas porque sali volando por una de las ventanas del gimnasio, sin embargo Clarence me atrapo y no dejo que cayera al piso; bailamos junto al equipo de Football mientras que Jackie y Gunther lo hicieron con las porristas, la melodia cambio de repente y senti una de las manos de Clarence tomar la mia mientras que la otra rodeaba mi cintura, era tan dificil mantenerme tranquila, senti un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda debido a mi nerviosismo.

de alguna manera cada salto mortal, cada pirueta extrema, cada voltereta increible que haciamos resultaba perfecta y una vez mas Buttowski no me parecia tan desagradable despues de todo, quizas no era tan fanfarron, quizas si era un acrobata extremo...

lo observe sonreirme al mismo tiempo que la musica llegaba a su fin y no pude evitar sonreirle de vuelta; por algunos segundos me perdi en el azul intenso de sus ojos y una sensacion de jubilo se apodero de mi cuando lo oi decirme:

\- Kendall, eres tan elegante.

su rostro estaba a solo unos centimetros del mio.

\- y tu eres tan increible - le respondi deseando que aquella distancia se acortara.

senti que me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras que yo me abrazaba de su cuello sin quitarnos la mirada el uno del otro, esperando a ver quien daba el siguiente paso.

la magia del momento se termino cuando la profesora de gimnasia se exaspero por nuestra indecision y grito "Besala!" arruinando el momento, ya que en ese instante ambos recordamos lo mucho que nos odiabamos.

al no haber ganador la decision se tomaria con un juego de quemados, lo cual era en vano ya que todos los balones iban dirigidos a Chico Emo, ese si que era extraño.

observe a la distancia a Buttowki quien trataba de mantener alejada a Jackie, quien no paraba de abrazarlo y tratar de robarle un beso, ahora era yo la que se sentia furiosa, no pude contenerme y le lance un balon, dejandola privada en medio del gimnasio, oh si...

Clarence me observo atonito con la boca abierta.

\- Gracias - me dijo - Jackie me estaba volviendo loco.

comence a reir nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con una de mis trenzas, cuando una tercera voz nos interrumpio.

\- Kendall cariño, te busque por todas partes, me dijeron que tu baile fue casi perfecto y no lo dudo, eres muy elegante, muy fina, aunque no podria decir lo mismo de Buttowski.

era Reynaldo.

correccion

era MI NOVIO Reynaldo.

\- Reynaldo! - dije muy sorprendida - ehh, ¿que haces aqui?

\- tuve una severa reaccion alergica a unas flores que trataba de obtener para ti primor, y hace unos minutos me dieron de alta del hospital, lamento haberte abandonado bomboncito.

nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de que Reynaldo desapareciera de mi vista como las estaba teniendo en este momento, vi a Clarence hacer un gesto de repulsion y salir del gimnasio seguido por Gunther, senti una ligera opresion en mi pecho y todo mi buen animo desaparecio, ¿que me estaba pasando?.

\- ¿Bomboncito? - oi decir a mi novio quien parecio notar mi repentino cambio de humor - ¿sucede algo?

\- ehh, no nada. mejor salgamos del gimnasio, no puedo esperar a cambiar mis ropas - le conteste tratando de sonar calmada, Reynaldo se conformo con mi respuesta y comenzo a narrarme su odisea en el hospital mientras caminabamos por el pasillo. Podia escuchar su voz pero no lo oia, porque mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte y pude darme cuenta de algo.

que esta fue la peor semana de mi vida.

porque fue la semana que descubri que estaba enamorandome de Clarence Buttowski

y eso no era bueno.

Ugh!.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

* en el episodio en que Kick pierde su casco, sale una imagen de el cuando era bebe y muestran que tiene ojos azules, lo digo por si alguno tiene esa duda.

escribi el capitulo de corrido asi que si hay algun error ortografico es por eso, me da flojera revisar lo que escribo (lo se, soy una peeesima autora).

nos vemos en el capitulo final :)

FA2


	3. Chapter 3

hola gente! mil gracias a todos x sus reviews y disculpen la demora.

me van a matar, dije q este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero no me habia dado cuenta de todas las veces que Kendall y Kick aparecen juntos.. son muchas! asi que esto da para un par de capitulos mas.

esto sucede durante/despues de:** Romeo el suplente**/**Mano a Mano.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, no es mio, nop ni ahora ni mañana ni nunca :( ay!**

* * *

Aun siento mucha rabia la recordar lo sucedido aquel dia...

las luces del teatro, la obra interrumpida, Gunther y el profesor haciendo un extraño baile de tap mientras la multitud aplaudia a mas no poder.

y yo...

yo era la pobre Julieta sin su Romeo, abandonada como un triste traste viejo, roto, olvidado, incapaz de moverse de aquel balcon

UGH!

oh lo siento, se deben estar preguntando de que estoy hablando; pues verán en un muy muy MUY estupido arrebato de locura, se me ocurrio que en el fondo yo le gustaba a Clarence pero este no se habia dado cuenta, quizas sentia lo mismo que yo (no es que yo sintiera muchas cosas por el, era algo pequeño. casi inexistente... bueno como sea!) y solo necesitaba un empujoncito para descubrirlo.

entonces surgio la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta, por supuesto no habia nadie mejor que yo para interpretar a Julieta, nadie tenia la elegancia y delicadeza que me caracteriza, asi que obtener el papel fue facil; luego supe que Reynaldo interpretaria a Romeo; hasta ese momento las cosas iban bien, solo que en el primer ensayo al profesor de teatro se le ocurrio la magnifica idea de tener a Clarence como Romeo suplente, mi corazon latio a mil y no podia contener la emocion, obviamente como buena actriz que soy, supe disimularlo empleando esas emociones al momento de leer mi guión.

Todo era tan sencillo! conociendo a Reynaldo y lo torpe que es, solo bastaria esperar algunos dias y ver si se accidentaba con los cordones de sus zapatos, que alguna alergia surgiera, que algun alimento le cayera mal (como aquel buffet vikingo que ordenó al restaurante de Gunther y quien destruyo MI hermosa escultura).

pero nada, NADA sucedia! ¿es que era una señal del destino el que Clarence y yo no debiamos estar juntos?

debi tomarlo de esa manera, pero me decidi a forzar las cosas y a mitad de la obra, "accidentalmente" quite el seguro de uno de los costales de arena, dando justo en el blanco y dejando a Reynaldo desmayado en medio del escenario.

en menos de un segundo, el profesor de teatro tenia a Kick, perdón quise decir Clarence; vestido como Romeo, subiendo las escaleras para dar a su adorada Julieta aquel beso de amor!

no mentiré, me senti muy emocionada, la sonrisa en mis labios no podia ser mas grande, podia escuchar el palpitar de mi corazon y sin poder contenerme, casi me abalance sobre Clarence, esperando poder repetir lo sucedido aquella vez en el cine... cuando lo escuche decir: "ah no, eso no!" y lanzando la espada de madera que era parte del disfraz, cortó una de las cuerdas que sostenia otra bolsa de arena la cual cayo en su cabeza y lo desmayo; la gente se horrorizo y lo unico que atine a decir para superar el mal momento fue un "oh, dulce pesar..."

y volvemos al principio, yo como una estatua sin atreverme a moverme, porque sentia que si daba un solo paso, iba a romperme en mil pedacitos. ¿en serio habia pensado que Clarence sentia algo por mi? estaba clarisimo que lo sucedido en el cine y en aquel dichoso baile habian sido solo para salvar a Buttowski de alguna otra situacion que lo comprometiera.

y que obviamente no tenia nada que ver conmigo.

* * *

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Reynaldo, quien a pesar de lo extraño que podia ser, era sin dudar la persona que mas me queria o al menos eso parecia, y yo como su novia debia asegurarme que este dia fuera el mejor de sus dias, y que mejor regalo podia darle sino era el pegamento extra fuerte extraido de la mas fina savia que se encontraba en las cavernas de la colina del muerto, con eso Reynaldo podria pegar todas las partes del armatost.. digo de la escultura de madera con mi rostro; asi que fui hacia ese lugar y comence a recolectar aquella savia con muchisimo cuidado, pero ¡oh malvado destino que juega conmigo cada vez que puede!, de un momento a otro algo chocó contra mi, y ese algo resulto ser alguien a quien no habia pensado encontrar.

Clarence Buttowski

¿como fui tan tonta? era obvio que Buttowski SIEMPRE venia a este lugar a hacer alguna estupida acrobacia; pero bueno, luego de recuperarme del golpe inicial, le pedi que me ayudara a levantarme y al hacerlo nos dimos cuenta que estabamos pegados de las manos lo cual en esta ocasion me parecio de lo mas incomodo por todo lo que yo venia sintiendo por él, comenzamos a discutir una vez mas hasta que Gunther nos interrumpio gritando como una niñita ya que pensaba que Clarence y yo eramos novios, si él pensaba eso significaba que todos iban a pensarlo...

despues de gritar como dos locos sin sentido, Buttowski sugirio una ruta alternativa para salir de aquella cueva, la cual incluia un paseo a esa dichosa patineta tan insegura, a pasar por una alcantarilla de lo mas apestosa, a un cocodrilo hambriento y el salto de altura que hicimos hasta llegar a su casa, donde el muy tonto intento separarnos con una sierra electrica, logre hacerlo entrar en razon con mis dulces palabras y nos dirigimos a una de las siempre vacias calles de Mellowbrook, que para desgracia nuestra estaba ocupada con un desfile, eso sin contar con que nos topamos con Mouth, con Brad y sus secuaces, con Gordon Gibble, con Jackie la loca y tuve que comer aquel horrible sandwich, aunque me vengue maquillando a Clarence como si fuera un payaso, fue tan divertido..

sin embargo, una vez mas probe mi suerte y cuando vi a Reynaldo aproximarse a nosotros, no se me ocurrio mejor idea que disfrazar a Clarence y a mi como si fueramos una pareja de novios y que mejor cosa para hacerlo creible que la de besarnos.

estuvo mal lo se, y me senti peor cuando escuche a Reynaldo diciendo "oigan no hagan eso en la calle", pero aquellos sengundos fueron los mas intensos de mis cortos doce años, y Clarence no hizo nada por evitarlo, ¿por que no lo evitaba? ¿por que correspondia mi beso? ¿por que parecia disfrutar de esa situacion tanto como yo?.

nos separamos y corrimos (una vez mas) en esa monstruosidad llamada patineta, fue espantoso pero al mismo tiempo fue genial! senti la adrenalina correr por mis venas y nunca me senti mas viva!.

pero bueno, me tocaba disimular, que Clarence no crea que lo estoy pasando bien a su lado; llegamos al laboratorio de Reynaldo y encontramos el liquido que podia despegarnos en el tope de uno de los estantes, el mas alto para ser exactos. Con toda la adrenalina que llevaba encima no me importo trepar por aquella estructura tan peligrosa, y el tener a Clarence tomando mi mano me daba mas seguridad, en aquellos momentos yo confiaba en el, independientemente de que estabamos pegados con aquella savia.

tomamos el dichoso liquido y en lugar de usarlo comenzamos a halagarnos mutuamente, como si fueramos dos grandes amigos hasta que el frasco se nos resbalo de las manos y corrimos abajo justo antes de que la ultima gota del antidoto se desperdiciara y logramos separarnos.

los minutos siguientes fueron extraños, Clarence me hablo dulcemente y yo le respondi de la forma mas cordial, lo vi sonrojarse y me miro directamente a los ojos, ¿acaso era este el momento de confesar todo lo que yo sentia?

\- ¿ que esta ocurriendo aqui?

oh Dios, habia olvidado completamente que esta era la casa de Reynaldo, quien habia llegado justo a tiempo para interrumpir ... eh... eh.. lo que sea que estaba por suceder, le inventamos la excusa de que Buttowski me habia acompañado a casa porque se habia hecho tarde y bla bla bla, increiblemente Reynaldo se creyo el cuento y le dio un apreton de manos a Clarence, quedando ahora ellos pegados.

\- Buttowski sueltame! - escuche decir a mi novio

\- ay sopas...

pasamos aproximadamente media hora preparando el antidoto para poder despegar a esos dos,Reynaldo dijo que demoraria aproximadamente otra media hora en estar listo asi que mientras tanto podiamos dar inicio a la celebracion de cumpleaños, fui corriendo a comprar el pastel de cumpleaños y me sente muy contenta al lado de las dos personas mas importantes en mi vida.

\- ¿y que tal tu cena de cumpleaños? - le pregunte a mi novio, casi sin poder ocultar la felicidad que me embargaba.

\- pues no la imaginaba asi...

\- ¿ me da un guepardex? y mejor que sea doble.

\- Buttowski esta es mi fiesta y no tenemos ese tipo de bebidas - escuche decir muy fastidiado a Reynaldo

\- oh, lo siento Reynaldo olvide que tus padres solo te dejan beber limonada rosa.

\- ¿ que estas insinuando Buttowski!?

\- ya basta, dejen de pelear, sigamonos divirtiendonos - me anime a decir, era increible que estuvieran arruinando el buen momento que pasaba.

\- Kendall ¿esta es tu idea de diversion? ¿que sigue despues? ¿atrapa a la tortuga? - me dijo Clarence con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Oye las tortugas son una especie muy entretenida, no es asi primor? - dijo Reynaldo en un vano intento de defenderme.

\- ahora se por que estan juntos, los dos son igual de aburridos.

\- no seas grosero Buttowski, ya quisieras tener una novia tan linda como Kendall.

no sabia que decir ante todo lo que estaba escuchando, mire a Clarence y por un segundo crei ver algo de celos en sus ojos, solo para que al segundo siguiente me dijera algo que no hubiera imaginado.

\- no es cierto, yo jamas querria algo con una chica como Kendall.

toda la alegria se esfumo en ese instante, y senti como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y me dedique a mirar el pastel que tenia delante mio, sin embargo ellos continuaron discutiendo como si nada.

\- ¿ no quieres o no puedes?

\- un medio doble de riesgo solo tiene tiempo para la accion, emocion, acrobacias, adrenalina! no para cosas huecas y vacias como el amor.

\- ¿estas llamando hueca y vacia a Kendall? no te lo permitire Buttowski! ella es una buena persona, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones puede ser muy malhumorada, altanera, egoista, fria...

\- aun asi, no estoy interesado ni hoy ni nunca

\- YA BASTA! - grite en el momento exacto en que mi pena comenzaba a transformarse en odio - TU!- dije señalando a Reynaldo -¿con que malhumorada no? no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida!, y en cuanto a ti - señalando a Clarence - FUERA DE MI CAMINO!.

de alguna manera los dos se apartaron de mi camino de un salto, permitiendome salir corriendo de aquel lugar, ya se habia hecho de noche y al haberme alejado unas cuantas cuadras de ese lugar, comence a caminar sintiendo la fria brisa golpear mi rostro, no hubo nada bonito en aquella celebracion de cumpleaños, la alegria que habia sentido estaba basado en una falsa impresion que habia tenido sobre Buttowski, quien habia dejado muy en claro lo que sentia respecto a mi, ¿que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que sentia? ¿se habria burlado? ¿se habria reido? ¿habria cambiado de opinion?

\- sabes, seria mejor que tomaras un autobus

volteé a mi derecha solo para encontrarme a Clarence en su patineta, conduciendola a la misma velocidad que yo, aun estaba enojada por lo sucedido minutos antes asi que no le conteste.

\- podrias pescar un resfriado, bueno, no es que me importe que te enfermes o algo asi, pero alguien podria vernos y me culparian por no ayudarte - me dijo con algo de burla.

yo segui sin contestarle y apure el paso, ¿por que no se iba?

\- ¿me estas oyendo? no seas maleducada Kendall

ok. habia un limite para todo, en ese momento decidi no volver a ver a Clarence Buttowski, no volver a dirigirle la palabra, sacarlo de mis pensamientos para siempre, pero debia sacar todo aquello de mí, asi que si habia un momento de decir algo era ahora.

\- TU! - dije apuntandolo con el indice - tu eres un maldito desconsiderado! - lo observe abrir los ojos a mas no poder horrorizado por la forma en la que le estaba hablando - no tienes idea por todo lo que me has hecho pasar estos dias, me has convertido en alguien que desconozco, estoy sintiendo un millon de cosas que nunca habia sentido y con las que no se como lidiar, me has convertido en alguien debil, en alguien que detesto y todo es tu culpa Clarence Buttowski, es tu culpa que yo me haya enamorado de ti, con todas las cosas que has venido haciendo y deshaciendo, solo para burlarte de mi, ¿querias oirlo? pues ahi esta! ¿ya estas contento?

Buttowski estaba inmovil, con la boca abierta, no supe descifrar su expresion ¿sorpresa? ¿estaba atonito? ¿horrorizado? ¿aturdido?, me quede en silencio esperando que me dijera algo y cuando por fin lo hizo no fue sino para decirme lo ultimo que me hubiera esperado.

\- Kendall... ¿de casualidad no te golpeaste la cabeza cuando bajamos por la colina del muerto? es decir...

lance un grito de frustracion y le solte una bofetada que lo lanzo algunos metros mas alla, sali corriendo de ahi, no podia dejar que me siguiera humillando de esa manera, ya lo habia intentado todo TODO, y no habia obtenido ningun resultado a mi favor.

llegue a mi casa y sin siquiera darle las buenas noches a papi me meti corriendo a mi habitacion, no llore, no iba a derramar ni siquiera una lagrima por el.

Clarence Buttowski habia muerto para mi.

el problema era que ibamos a la misma escuela

y eso era malo.

* * *

al dia siguiente fui a pasear por el centro comercial de Mellowbrook, buscando un regalo para papi, su cumpleaños estaba cerca y yo necesitaba distraerme con algo, sin embargo una multitud se habia formado delante de una de las tiendas, me asome con mucha curiosidad a ver porque tanto alboroto y me sorprendi al ver a Jackie la loca... al lado de Buttowski.

me di media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahi cuando oi a uno de los tipos de la tienda decir:

\- tenemos un ganador!

por lo visto era algun concurso en el que Jackie estaba partipando, la observe detenidamente y vi que traia puesta una camiseta estampada con una foto de Clarence. ¿por que tenia una foto de él? ¿se habian vuelto amigos? yo pense que el la odiaba, quizas las cosas habian cambiado entre ellos, no se...

\- por lo menos ella tiene una foto de Buttowski, yo ni siquiera tengo eso.

no me habia dado cuenta que lo habia dicho en voz alta, hasta que escuche a alguien a mis espaldas decir.

\- una foto de Buttowski? yo podria conseguirla.

era Mouth.

MOUTH.

el mas chismoso de la escuela primaria y de todo Mellowbrook.

pero habia dicho que podia conseguir una foto de Clarence no es asi? yo podia tener una foto de Buttowski y aun asi no querer saber nada con el ¿no? ¿no?

ok, todo este asunto de estar enamorada de Kick estaba empezando de nuevo y yo lo estaba permitiendo.

\- ¿y como se que no se lo contaras a toda la ciudad?

Mouth se encongio de hombros.

\- conociendote usaras esa foto para alguna maldad contra Buttowski, y yo ando algo corto de dinero, asi que podriamos hacer un trato.

\- ¿que clase de trato? ¿ y como harias para que Clarence no se entere de esto? - le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

\- ya veras... - me dijo con una sonrisa enigmatica.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** alguna suposicion de que es lo que viene despues? yo creo que si, esta clarisimo :)

dudas, comentarios, tomatazos jajaja, son bienvenidos.

Lamento que este capitulo no haya tenido tantas escenas graciosas, pero necesito llegar al punto del KickxKendall cuanto antes sino este fic se alargaria mucho y no quiero eso.

ya saben que no he revisado elfic asi que perdonen las faltas ortograficas x)

nos leemos!

FA2


	4. Chapter 4

felices fiestas! como estoy de buen humor (y tengo tiempo ) les regalo un capitulo mas, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Kick.

esto sucede durante/despues de **Castigados/y accion/Rocked.**

Sí, Scarlett aparece aqui ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de su dueño xD.

.

* * *

.

Esto es ridiculo, siempre he hecho acrobacias en toda la escuela y estoy castigado por culpa de un sandwich?

el director me odia, no hay otra explicacion.

estoy tratando de pensar en un buen plan para no ser expulsado por Chikarelli o en el mejor de los casos, que no arruine mi record academico; pero necesitare trabajar con todos los que fueron castigados conmigo: se que puedo contar con Gunther, aunque los dos solos no podriamos hacer mucho; Reynaldo... ehhh bueno en algo nos servira y Mouth que podria ser una gran distraccion para Chikarelli, sin embargo no entiendo porque me mira con demasiada atencion...

si, es un mal día.

de pronto la puerta se abre para dar la bienvenida a una nueva victima de Chikarelli.

ay sopas...

es Kendall.

no me dirige la palabra desde el cumpleaños de Reynaldo, el dia en que dijo que estaba enam... Puajj! no puedo ni decirlo! es decir, yo jamas he mostrado interes en ella!, un medio doble de riesgo no tiene tiempo para el amor, esas son cosas de niñas, cosas que Brianna y sus amigas se deleitan viendo en esa serie tonta y estupida que pasan por la T.V., ¿que de emocionante hay en eso? ¿donde esta la accion? ¿donde esta lo increible?

ehh bueno, quizas lo sucedido en el cine la confundio un poco, pero ese dia en el baile deje muy claro que pasara lo que pasara el odio que sentia por ella no iba a cambiar, entonces de donde saca que yo he venido burlandome de ella? jamas he mostrado ningun interes del tipo romantico, asi que no deberia sentirme mal, deberia sentirme agradecido de que por fin Kendall Perkins haya dejado de molestarme.

respire hondo tratando de relajarme pero es casi imposible, a pesar de lo mal que ella pueda caerme, siempre es divertido discutir con Kendall y mostrarle quien es mas increible que quien; ademas despues de aquella vez que hice llorar a Bri, siento que si hago sentir mal a otra mujer sere igual a Brad.

y entre Brad y Kendall, prefiero a Kendall.

lo cual no significa que me atraiga.

¿que habra hecho Kendall para ser castigada?

en fin, primero lo primero, teniamos que detener a Chikarelli, el conserje nos dijo que ese record academico nos perseguira toda la vida, dudo mucho que eso nos convenga a cualquiera de nosotros, se me ocurrio un plan brillante...

pero antes...

\- Kendall, necesito tu ehhh... ehh.. ayuda - le dije deteniendome frente a su pupitre.

apenas si me miro, ¿por que las mujeres son tan dificiles?

\- entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero en serio, EN SERIO quiero salir del castigo.

nada. silencio total.

Gunther me hacia señas de que era un caso perdido intentar hablar con ella, mi amigo no sabe lo sucedido aquel dia y ni siquiera pienso contarselo ya que contrajo esa horrible enfermedad llamada amor y anda tras de Jackie la Loca, seguramente apelara a su buen corazon y me hara sentir mas culpable de lo que ya me siento

aunque repito, yo no hice nada.

trate de controlar mi ira, respire hondo para intentar hablar por ultima vez con ella.

\- escucha Kendall, creo que hablo por todos aqui cuando digo que queremos salir de esta aula, asi que te pido que solo por algunos minutos reprimas tu odio hacia mi y me ayudes con el plan, ¿te parece? - y ofreciendole mi mano agregué - ¿tregua?

dejo de mirarse las uñas y me miró a los ojos, por algunos segundos senti que esa no era la Kendall Perkins que conocia, y de alguna manera no supe que decir, me quede congelado, trate de mirar a cualquier parte para relajarme, ¿su sueter siempre habia sido de ese color? no me habia fijado... de repente la oí decir.

\- esta bien - y tomó mi mano, estrechandola por algunos segundos - haremos una tregua Clarence.

Clarence, Clarence, CLARENCE... ¿por que demonios sigue llamandome asi?

Gunther me alzo ambos pulgares en señal de exito, y pusimos en marcha el plan, Gunther y yo estabamos preparados para la accion, Mouth conseguiria la llave de la oficina de Chikarelli con la ayuda del conserje, mientras que Reynaldo y Kendall se encargarian de colocar una camara en la sala de maestros.

las cosas saldrian mas rapido sino fuera porque Reynaldo no deja de llorarle a Kendall para que vuelva a ser su novia, mientras que Mouth le entrega un trozo de papel en las manos, ¿que estaran tramando?

en contados minutos cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a realizar lo que habiamos acordado, y el plan salio a la perfeccion, incluso cuando Chikarelli me atrapo con las manos en la masa, digo, en el disco.

Kendall me abrazo en el momento exacto en el que Chikarelli amenazaba con expulsarme, hizo muy bien su papel porque hasta yo crei que Kendall en serio estaba triste, a estas alturas ya no se si me odia o aun siente... lo que sea que dijo sentir., luego en un descuido de Chikarelli cambiamos los discos y con eso nos aseguramos de que el director nunca mas traiga de vuelta a esa vieja y su perro horroroso, eso sin contar con lo felices que estabamos al verla castigada.

caminamos hacia uno de los salones, para que Reynaldo destruyera aquel CD, supongo que habra arreglado las cosas con Perkins, porque lo veo muy feliz tomandola de la mano, si ya se, son igual de aburridos, pero en serio ¿que le ve? Reynaldo es el tipo mas aburrido que conozco, ¿que hacen en sus citas? ¿arman modelos de atomos? ¿se ponen a leer simbolos quimicos? ¿recitan la declaracion de la independencia como si fuera un poema?

Puaj!

es por eso que el amor me parece tan hueco, ¿que hay de bueno en las citas? no hay nada increible en ello, es mas dudo que alguna mujer conozca el significado de la palabra increible, eso incluye a la rubia que le encanta a Brianna, esa si que es una farsante, ninguna mujer podria hacer ninguna acrobacia extrema, como saltar por una laguna llena de cocodrilos hambrientos, lanzarse de un avion con un paracaidas en medio de una selva tropical, sobrevivir una noche a la interperie, saltar la colina del muerto...

un momento.

Kendall salto la colina del muerto conmigo.

¿eso cuenta como una cita?

No, no.

no no no no.

aunque de haberlo sido, apuesto a que fue un millon de veces mejor que cualquier salida que haya tenido con Reynaldo.

¡¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?!

Debo decirle a Gunther que deje de recitar sus poemas a Jackie la loca en voz alta porque ya se me esta pegando lo cursi y meloso. Lo unico que importa es ser el mejor doble de riesgo y nada mas; no quiero terminar como Brad, obsesionado con encontrar novia y viendo ese programa de leñadoras en bikini, que tonteria...

Reynaldo destruyo aquel disco y nos dirigimos a casa, donde podre concentrarme en aquel triple salto con la azul.

\- querida Jackie, tu rostro es como una manzana: firme, encantador y alimenticio.

\- Gunther!

\- lo siento Kick, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en la dulce Jackie - me dijo mi mejor amigo abrazando la hoja de papel que traia entre sus manos - OHH dulce Jackie - lo escuche suspirar.

\- sigo sin entender como puede gustarte Jackie la lo... digo, Jackie la normal.

Gunther suspiro negando con la cabeza y abrio los ojos con tal entusiasmo que brillaban mientras hablaba.

\- Jackie es un sueño Kick, tiene todo aquello que siempre busque! Lo entenderas el dia que conozcas a una chica con los mismos gustos que tu.

\- no.

\- a la que le guste lo increible tanto como a ti

\- no.

\- con la que puedas ir a ver una pelicula de Rock Callahan, o ir a los camiones monstruo con Billy Stumps!

\- No.

\- con la que puedas saltar en la azul por la colina del muerto y entonces...

\- un momento! El que Kendall y yo hayamos saltado por esa colina no significa nada Gunther, NADA! - le dije gritando mientras lo sujetaba por sus ropas.

Gunther me miro algo extrañado.

\- no he nombrado a Kendall en esto Kick, ademas no importa que hayan saltado la colina juntos, yo se que tu la odias y eso no va a cambiar; en fin como te decia...

Mi mejor amigo siguio hablando mientras yo seguia en silencio, ¿por que habia nombrado a Perkins? ¿que estaba pasandome? Sacudi la cabeza tratando de olvidarme del asunto.

Necesito algo de guepardex para despejar mi mente de todo ese asunto. Creo que una visita a Wade no nos vendria mal.

\- querida Jackie tu rostro es como una manzana firme encantador y alimenticio...

Mejor que sean dos.

* * *

\- entonces Kick cuentame, ¿cuales de tus hazañas son conocidas en esta ciudad?

Scarlett Rosetti bebia de aquella malteada esperando mi respuesta.

Quizas mi opinion sobre todas las mujeres estaba algo equivocada.

Y esta pelirroja era la excepcion.

Era genial poder hablar sobre todas mis acrobacias, sobre mi sueño de ser el mejor acrobata y medio doble de riesgo en el mundo.; ser una leyenda viviente como Rock Callahan, Billy Stumps o Boom McCondor!... claro que muchos de los ciudadanos de Mellowbrook no lo entendian, incluso mi familia no lo entendia, lo mejor de todo es que podia hablar de todo esto con un adolescente casi de mi edad.

Y lo mas sorprendente es que era una chica.

Las chicas odian las acrobacias, como muestra tenia a mi hermanita y su ejercito de seguidoras de Teena a veces ( increible que Scarlett trabajara en esa torpe produccion) todas ellas incapaces de siquiera saltar la cuerda, Jackie la loca no cuenta ya que solo es una fanatica que prefiere mirar lo que hago a hacerlo, y Kendall...

Sopas, estoy pensando en ella otra vez.

Bueno Kendall realizo una acrobacia, SOLO UNA y eso fue porque yo iba con ella en la patineta, pensandolo bien ella no hizo nada, fui yo el que saltó y no ella, aunque escalamos ese inmenso estante en la casa de Reynaldo juntos, y aquella vez en el baile no tuvo miedo en todas las ocasiones en las que la lancé al aire, ¿no temia que yo la hiciera caer?

Estoy dandole demasiadas vueltas a este asunto...

\- Kick?

No he llegado a la edad en el que las niñas me gusten, al menos no demasiado.

\- Kick?

Y si algun dia, en un futuro lejano me llegaran a gustar las niñas, me enamoraria de cualquiera menos de Kendall, su nombre y la palabra increible no van juntos; seria como si...

\- KICK! me estas oyendo?

Ay sopas, de tanto meditar habia olvidado a Scarlett quien me mira algo extrañada.

\- ehhh lo siento, ¿que decias? - le pregunte antes de beber mi malteada.

\- ¿quién es Kendall?

Escupi toda mi bebida, habia oido bien?

\- Kendall? Ehh... no se, no la conozco, no me suena ese nombre ¿por que lo preguntas? - dije tratando de fingir inocencia.

\- hace un rato cuando me hablabas de tus acrobacias, confundiste mi nombre por ese. Y hace como cinco minutos que pareces distraido y murmuras frases sin sentido incluyendo ese nombre.

\- no es cierto

\- si lo es

\- no...

\- oh vamos Kick - me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi - es amiga tuya? Es tu novia? Tambien es una medio doble de riesgo? - me pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Kendall es cualquier cosa menos una medio doble de riesgo, es la jefa de la patrulla antidiversion, la presidente del pais del aburrimiento, la comandante del ejercito de lo insipido y por ultimo, Kick Buttowski no se enamora.

\- por la forma en que hablas de ella pareciera que la odiaras.

\- puede ser...

Vi la sonrisa de Scarlett cambiar de divertida a incredula, solo para agregar un comentario que me estremecio.

\- pues ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor...

No le respondi, solo baje la mirada fijandola en la bebida que tenia delante mio, Scarlett estaba equivocada, no tenia razon.

Ella no podia tener razon...

* * *

Regrese a mi casa ya muy de noche, exhausto por todas las acrobacias de aquel dia, necsitaba dormir un poco para olvidarme de todo ese asunto empalagoso que no me dejaba tranquilo, y todo gracias a lo que Kendall me habia dicho algunos dias atras, eso sin contar con aquel golpe que me dió, me duele de solo recordarlo...

No estoy enamorado de ella, Gunther y Scarlett se equivocan, un medio doble de riesgo solo vive con la adrenalina al limite! Esas tonterias no van conmigo.

Ahora a descansar.

_\- "oigan! cumplieron mis demandas excepto que no vino Kick Buttowski... ¿quién eres tu?_

_\- "Kick no pudo venir asi que que me pidió que viniera, puedes llamarme... Kendall"_

Abri los ojos de golpe, Brad se habia metido en mis sueños, arruinó mi interpretacion de Rock Callahan, arruinó mi fantasia de ser el mayor héroe de Mellowbrook, pero sobre todo...

Me hizo soñar con Kendall

Y no como cualquiera, sino que representada por Teena a veces, la cual por muy acrobata farsante que sea, es muy bonita...

¿es que en el fondo estoy pensando que Kendall es bonita?

De un salto me levante de mi cama y fui corriendo al cuarto de Brad a increparle y exigirle que deje de meterse en mis sueños. ¿es que ni dormido podia obtener paz? Esta situacion se estaba saliendo de control, no podia ser, es que simplemente Gunther ni Scarlett podian tener razon.

Todas las peleas, aquellas discusiones, el dia que pasamos juntos, el dichoso baile escolar, aquellos dos besos...

Palidecí de repente.

Quizas habia algo de verdad

Quizas yo...

No.

Ni siquiera me atrevere a decirlo.

Buenas noches.

.

* * *

**.**

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** bueno Kick empieza a considerar la idea de que Kendal podria gustarle, pero se esta resistiendo ( aunque no por mucho jejeje)

Para SuperFanCSY : eres tu el del canal de youtube? Si es asi por favor, PAR FAVAAAARR podrias subir el capitulo de Roll Reversal? Lo necesito para escribir el capitulo final, espero que seas tu el del canal cn tu nombre.

No encontre el capitulo de "el amor de Gunther" por lo que probablemente el poema este mal escrito ( no recuerdo si era apetecible o alimenticia xD).

Nos vemos! No se olviden dejar su review, comentario, tomatazo etc. ( si gustan jejeje) y no se preocupen que Kendall regresa en el sgte capitulo.

Saludos!

FA2


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente! les traigo un capitulo mas, lamento la demora.

miles y miles de gracias a SuperFanCSY (salvaste la vida de este fic :D)

esto sucede durante/despues de **Destrozados/Expuesto** con menciones de **Castigados/Kyle E. Coyote**

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil no es mio, si fuera asi jamas lo habrian cancelado :(**

.

* * *

.

\- Amorcito ¿podrias decirme que hiciste para que te castigaran?

Reynaldo no dejaba de perseguirme por los pasillos intrigado por lo sucedido en la clase de Chikarelli, le dije que habia sido solo un malentendido y aunque no pareció muy convencido con mi respuesta, bastó para que me dejara tranquila, al menos por el momento.

me recoste sobre una de las paredes del salon de clases, con los ojos cerrados y sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro, busque en mis bolsillos el papel que Mouth me habia entregado durante el castigo y volvi a leerlo una vez mas.

_"proximo lunes por la noche, muy de noche._

_no te olvides del pago acordado._

_Mouth"_

por fin iba a tener aquella foto de Clarence entre mis manos! bueno, no es que el y yo volvieramos a hablarnos, eso estaba decidido. yo Kendall Perkins jamas, JAMAS iba a dirigirle la palabra a ese medio doble de.. de ... ehh... no se me ocurre nada por el momento, ehhh... MALOwbrook, si! eso es! medio doble de MALOwbrook que lista soy!

pero no por eso iba a dejar de querer aquella fotografia no? a mi edad, los amores platonicos son los mas intensos...

eso sin contar que si cancelo a Mouth probablemente vaya con el chisme a toda la ciudad, y ya era suficiente con que Chikarelli me haya encontrado con mi boligrafo rosa escribiendo algo que no debia en mi casillero...

Bueno en fin, no me importa!, me voy a casa y nada, NADA va a alterar mi tranquilidad, Clarence Buttowski no existe para mi, bueno, solo en fotografias.

.

* * *

.

ayer caminaba muy tranquila por las calles de Mellowbrook muy feliz, con pequeños y elegantes pasos, mientras el viento ondeaba mi cabello (Lo se, es muy tipico en mi) cuando vi volar por los aires a Clarence, seguramente en alguna acrobacia tonta, lo ignore y segui adelante, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien.

hasta que...

"Hola amiga de Kick!o deberia decir vecina de Kick? porque no recuerdo que seas amiga de Kick, Kick es mi primo, yo soy el primo Kyle, Kick hace acrobacias increibles, increibles como la vez en que mastique un gusano para alimentar a las aves, pero termine comiendolo y en realidad no sabia tan mal, aunque Kick dice que no es increible, EnFinTuConocesAKick? KickPrometioLlevarmeALoscamionesMonstruos..."

oh Dios.

el primo Kyle

KYLE!

cada vez que él aparece, TODO sale mal!.

esta vez no fue la excepcion.

sali corriendo de ahi como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de alejarme de Kyle; no se cuantas cuadras me habia alejado en mi loca huida hasta que la voz de Reynaldo me detuvo.

\- bomboncito! Que sucede? Por que la prisa? - me dijo algo intrigado

\- ¿con prisa? ¿quien? ¿yo? - comence a reir nerviosamente - por supuesto que no Reynaldo! Solo me estoy ejercitando, ya sabes mente sana en cuerpo sano - le dije sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo.

\- bueno primor, hoy descansaras de esta rutina porque tengo algo para ti! - me dijo muy entusiasmado, fue ahi que me fije que traia algo entre sus manos.

Lo se, no debi retomar nuestra relacion pero es que de veras, DE VERAS! Quiero olvidarme de Buttowski, y quizas podria re-enamorarme de Reynaldo ¿eso se puede no? ¿no?

\- ¿y que sera?

Reynaldo me entrego aquella caja la cual abri con rapidez encontrandome con chocolates (yo amo los chocolates!) Pero apenas mastique uno cuando mis dientes chocaron con algo metalico. Reynaldo dijo que en lugar de rellenarlos con algo dulce los habia rellenado con modelos de atomos.

Comienzo q pensar que Clarence tiene razon.

Ugh!

\- Reynaldo. Eres el peor novio que alguna chica pueda tener..!

No se que me contesto porque en ese momento vi a Buttowski a lo lejos en esa patineta horrorosa haciendo saltos increibles.

\- ¿Reynaldo por que no eres mas increible?

No me di cuenta (una vez mas) que lo habia dicho en voz alta hasta que vi a Reynaldo llamar a Clarence.

Oh no!

\- Buttowski! Necesito de tu ayuda, Kendall quiere que yo sea mas increible y creo que tu podrias ayudarme.

Clarence abrio los ojos sorprendido y se quedo mirandome, sus ojos parecian denotar una mezcla de incredulidad, celos, sorpresa, confusion...!

Bueno quizas estoy exagerando, pero lo cierto es que la forma en que me observo me hizo estremecer.

Los vi alejarse mientras hablaban, en ocasiones Kick, perdon, Clarence volteaba a verme lo que hacia que mi nerviosismo aumentara... ¿y si Buttowski le contaba a Reynaldo lo sucedido despues de su cumpleaños!?

Ay no!

No, no.

\- No, noooooooooo!

Gunther gritaba como un desquiciado y me ponia aun mas nerviosa, lo sujete de un brazo y comence a sacudirlo mientras le gritaba.

\- Silencio Gunther! ¿se puede saber porque gritas tanto?

\- Kick tiene un nuevo compañero y es Reynaldo ¿que no lo ves? - me dijo antes de volver a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- no seas tonto! Reynaldo solo le esta pidiendo algunos consejos para ser mas increible!

\- ¿increible? - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas - ¿por que haria eso?

\- ¡por que yo se lo pedí!

\- pero Kick dice que tu eres muy aburrida, la reina del aburrimiento, no espera, la emperatriz del aburrimiento, la...

\- ¡¿QUE YO SOY QUE!?

\- KICK! - grito Gunther antes de salir corriendo tras su mejor amigo y mi novio, desapareciendo de mi vista.

¿que tiene de malo que me guste estudiar? Me servira en el futuro para ser la benefactora de la fortuna Perkins!, alguien necesita encargarse de todo el dinero obtenido por papi, ademas cualquier hombre quisiera tener a su lado a una mujer muy inteligente como yo!.

A cualquier hombre

Menos a Clarence.

Mejor iba tras esos dos, quien sabe lo que Buttowski podria hacerle a mi pobre Reynaldo.

A lo lejos vi a Buttowski colocandole un casco a mi novio, por lo menos estaba preocupandose por su seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente, Clarence subio a Reynaldo a una patineta y lo lanzo calle abajo, Reynaldo gritaba como un desquiciado (la calle no era tan empinada pero los autos cruzaban a cada momento) sin embargo Gunther lo atrapo antes de que llegara al final y se estrellara contra la pared.

\- ¡¿que estas planeando Buttowski!? ¿matar a mi pobrecito Reynaldo? - le dije muy enojada.

\- pense que era TU idea el que Reynaldo fuera mas increible - me respondió Clarence con aquella voz que me hacia temblar con solo escucharlo.

\- pues asi fue!

\- no te preocupes Kendall, nada le pasara a tu "pobrecito Reynaldo" - dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado - si tiene suerte lograra ser igual de increible que una mariposa.

\- no te burles de Reynaldo, Clarence! El y yo estamos muy... ehh... muy... muy... comprometidos! - le dije en un vano intento de defender mi relacion - ademas yo lo aprecio mucho - finalice.

\- eso no fue lo que dijiste el otro dia.

Abri los ojos sorprendida, el tono con que habia dicho aquella frase me confundio, Clarence tenia la vista en otra parte y cuando fijo su mirada en mi yo juraria por la vida de mi amada gatita Hansel que Buttowski estaba celoso.

Pero duro apenas unos segundos y se habia esfumado.

\- ... me refiero - agrego - a que dijiste que no querias volver a ver a Reynaldo, me refiero a eso y no a lo que sea que estas pensando.

Ahi estabamos de nuevo...

\- y segun tu que estoy pensando? - le dije colocando mis brazos en la cintura.

\- conociendote seguramente en algo aburrido, ademas ¿por que estas hablandome?

\- no te hablo, tu estas hablandome a mi!

\- tu estas hablando diciendo que yo te hablo a ti!

\- tu estas hablandome diciendome que yo te hablo a ti

\- tu estas hablandome diciendo que yo te hablo diciendo que yo te hablo a ti.

\- Tu estas hablando... aaarghh! Que importa! - le dije finalizando nuestra discusion, al mismo tiempo que Reynaldo subia por la calle y llegaba muy exhausto hasta donde estabamos Clarence y yo.

\- Bomboncito, estas segura...uff... de que esto... ufff.. es lo que quieres?

\- ya te lo dije Reynaldo, o te vuelves increible o lo nuestro se acabo!.

vi a mi novio bajar la cabeza muy mortificado, Gunther que una vez mas, parecia no entender nada y Clarence, bueno... decidi ni siquiera mirarlo, aun estaba enojada con el, sin embargo decidi enviarle un ultimo comentario.

\- y en cuanto a lo del otro dia Clarence - le dije con la mayor indiferencia posible - no era cierto.

Lo vi sobresaltarse ligeramente, al parecer creyó en mis palabras, lo cual era conveniente para mi, el silencio que siguio fue realmente incomodo hasta que Reynaldo volvió a hablar.

\- entonces Buttowski, ¿me enseñaras a ser increible o no? No quiero hacer esperar a Kendall.

Sonrei tristemente, Reynaldo de veras se esforzaba por reavivar nuestro amor.

\- como quieras, pero no olvides que me ayudaras a ganar aquel concurso con... eh.. con esas cosas nerds.

\- no son cosas de nerds!

\- como sea, vamos Reynaldo... - finalizo Clarence mientras se alejaba con mi novio, seguramente hacia su laboratorio.

Fue demasiado por ese dia, asi que para relajarme decidi ir a mi casa a estudiar (¿que? ¿que tiene de malo?).

Pero HOY.

HOY!

todo se salio de control!

Y ya ni siquiera se en que va a acabar todo esto.

Regresaba de la escuela muy traquila, Reynaldo me habia comentado en clase que Buttowski habia ganado aque estupido concurso de no se que acrobacias y que habia cumplido con su promesa de hacer mas increible a mi novio, asi que debia asegurarme de ir a la colina del muerto mañana por la tarde para ver los resultados.

Caminaba muy absorta pensando en todo esto cuando a lo lejos vi a Clarence caminando hacia mi, lucia devastado y me sorprendio no verlo haciendo acrobacias, ademas que traia un extraño sombrero en lugar de su casco.

De todas maneras decidí ignorarlo y pasar por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo lo oi decir:

\- lindo suéter Kendall...

habia oido bien?

-¿por que me halagas? - le pregunte muy enojada.

¿ por que me habia dicho eso?

Pegue un salto de la impresion y cai en aquella horrible casa del árbol con aquellos nerds tan desagradables (eww!) y nada parecidos a Reynaldo, baje corriendo rapidamente pero ya no vi a Clarence por nigun lado.

¿por que hacia esto conmigo? ¿por que me confundia de esta manera? primero me insulta, luego me halaga, ugh! Me estaba volviendo loca! tuve ganas de llorar de la rabia pero me contuve, y si Clarence...

No Kendall, no te atrevas a pensarlo,

Y si...

No Kendall, no..

Y si Clarence se dio cuenta que en el fondo me ama!?

OH DIOS MIO!

Debo encontrarlo, ¿donde podra estar?

corri hacia mi casa, donde lave y seque al instante aquel sueter y luego busque desesperadamente a Clarence por todo Mellowbrook, hasta que lo halle en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba al lado de Gunther, pero no me importaba que nos escuchara, y apenas vi que miraba en mi direccion le grite:

\- Mira Kick, me puse tu sueter favorito!

sin embargo dijo que lo unico favorito que tenia era ese casco igual de horrible que la patineta; me di media vuelta humillada una vez mas y me marche a casa, ¿que estaba pensando? ¿acaso pense que Kick iba a notarlo e imaginar que su opinion me importaba?

porque si me importaba...

suspire resignada, mientras caminaba por ese lugar, quizas mis emociones me estaban ganando ultimamente y nublaban mi razon, por eso no no queria aceptar que Clarence Buttowski no me queria.

\- en realidad ese sueter no me parece tan feo.

una vez mas Clarence habia aparecido de la nada y estaba en esa patineta, conduciendola a la misma velocidad en la que yo caminaba.

\- pense que no querias que te hablara - le dije aparentando indiferencia.

\- si, pero fuiste TU la que vino a este lugar.

tenia razon y no supe que mas contestarle.

\- adios Clarence - fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de irme de aquel sitio. gracias a Dios, Buttowski no me siguio.

.

* * *

.

hoy me desperte muy temprano, y si bien la mañana estuvo muy aburrida, trate de entusiarme con la idea de que hoy por fin veria a Reynaldo en accion y mostrandome lo increible que podia ser, quizas asi nuestro casi ya extinto amor podria renacer.

Llegue al pie de la colina del muerto y mire mi reloj, ya casi era la hora de que Reynaldo hiciera su gran acto, cuando vi a un grupo de gente en la cima de aquel lugar.

Reynaldo y Clarence tambien estaban ahi.

Oh Dios mio, no creo que se atreva a ...

antes de que pudiera reaccionar vi como mi novio bajaba a toda velocidad por la colina del muerto, pero solo podia ver el terror en sus ojos en lugar de la adrenalina que siempre veo en los ojos de Clarence.

Ugh que horror! No puedo dejar de pensar en Buttowski ni siquiera en frente de mi novio!

Vi a Reynaldo aproximandose al punto de llegada donde pude ver a Gunther quien parecia decirle algo a mi novio, pero este no lo escucho e impacto fuertemente contra todo lo que estaba frente a el.

Las ambulancias llegaron casi al instante y yo corri al lado de Reynaldo para ver como se encontraba y lo primero que me dijo fue:

\- bomboncito... la-lamento ouch! ... haber fallado m-mi hazaña.

Le sonrei y le dije que eso habia sido lo mas increible que habia visto, y yo me sentia terrible al haberlo expuesto a semejante peligro.

subieron a la ambulancia a Reynaldo mientras la gente y los curiosos se acercaban hacia donde estabamos, Clarence se detuvo al lado mio y exclamo.

\- espero que estes feliz Kendall, yo cumpli con el trato que tenia con Reynaldo, aunque dudo que eso haya sido increible. - me dijo con algo de orgullo.

\- tu no ayudaste a Reynaldo Clarence! -le grite muy enojada - solo lo lanzaste desde aquella colina igual que el otro dia.

\- pero le puse un casco... - me respondio como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

\- ¡sabes de lo que hablo Buttowski! -grite enfureciendome con cada segundo - ¡quisiste dejar en ridiculo a mi novio! ¿es que acaso lo odias?

\- ¿que? por supuesto que no! No lo odio!

\- entonces!?

\- me molesta verlo contigo!

Me quede congelada, ¿ habia escuchado bien? ¿a Clarence le molestaba que yo estuviera saliendo con Reynaldo?

\- Kick, tu...

\- me refiero.. -continuo hablando - a que me molesta toda esa meloseria que demuestran ustedes dos! Me refiero a eso y punto - dijo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

maldito medio doble de riesgo...

\- te odio Buttowski - le dije con la mayor frialdad posible, lo vi abrir los ojos y la boca en un afan de decirme algo, sin embargo me di media vuelta y subi a la ambulancia, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, trataba de luchar para detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, hasta que oi a Reynaldo hablar.

\- primor.. e-estas bien? No estes triste m-me pondre bien.

le sonrei, él no merecia a una novia como yo.

\- perdoname Reynaldo, no debi tratar de que te parecieras a Buttowski..

que tonta habia sido! No debia haber retomado mi relacion con Reynaldo, no debi haberle dado esperanzas y sobre todo no debi exponerlo a semejante acrobacia estupida y tonta y...

Oh Dios mio...

\- ¡¿Que?!

Reynaldo se habia incorporado de la camilla y me miraba atonito con la boca abierta.

Me di cuenta de mi error

en lugar de "increible" habia dicho "Buttowski".

.

* * *

.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Chau Reynaldo, ya estabas estorbando en este fic. :)

mi agradecimiento eterno a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review, comentario, PM, etc. y a los que siguen esta historia; lamento no poder responderles uno por uno, pero es que no cuento con mucho tiempo :(

Debo aclarar que no encontre el capitulo de destrozados asi que todo lo escrito lo saque de mi cabeza y es probable que no coincida con el capitulo de la serie, corregire este capitulo en cuanto lo vuelva a ver (SuperFanCSY porfiss? :) )

el capitulo final me esta quedando larguisimo asi que lo estoy dividiendo en dos partes.

creo que no habia dicho esto, pero no voy a poner usar todos los capitulos en los que Kick y Kendall aparecen juntos, la historia seria muy larga y uds tendrian q esperar mas tiempo.

nos leemos, tratare de actualizar rapidito :)

saludos!

FA2


	6. Chapter 6

Holis! Nos acercamos al final de la historia!

Esto ocurre **durante/despues** de **Lo mas increible/Roll Reversal.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil no me... bah! Ya saben que no es mio.**

.

* * *

.

Este dia se proyectaba a ser uno de los mas aburridos en la escuela, y no lo digo por las clases o los maestros.

Sino porque me habia quedado completamente sola.

Reynaldo y yo terminamos nuestra ... relacion? Aquel dia en el hospital; aunque no lo crean fue él quien me dejo y aunque no especifico el porqué, supuse que se habia dado cuenta de mis mal disimulados sentimientos hacia Clarence (ugh!), y tambien porque lo habia estado retando sin motivos en una competencia de autos o algo parecido. Sin embargo parece que han dejado todo eso atras porque ahora hasta se saludan.

Lo cual me deja a mi completamente sola y sin el unico amigo/novio que tenia.

Mire el reloj en la pared, aun faltaba media hora para que la clase de Fitzpatrick terminara, cuando escuche a un par de compañeras de clase hablando sobre Buttowski y una fiesta que había organizado junto a Brad (¿?) Y que involucraba nachos (eeewww!), ellas no dejaban de hablar de lo "increíble" que era Clarence, reian entre ellas con complicidad y no pude evitar sentirme celosa.

La campana de la escuela comenzó a repicar y por fin pude irme a casa a relajarme un poco, no tenia hambre asi que le dije a papi que descansaria un rato, entre a mi habitación recostándome en mi cama al lado de mi preciada Hansel a quien tome entre mis brazos.

\- Oh Hansel! Que destino tan cruel el mio, sufrir por amor o mejor dicho por el insensato Clarence Buttowski!

Hansel me observaba sin entender nada de lo que decia, sin embargo ronroneaba a mi lado como si tratara de confortarme, hasta que un ruido la hizo saltar hasta el techo totalmente aterrada.

\- pero que esta pasan...?

\- TOC!

\- ¿Que ruido es ese?

\- TOC!.

me asome por la ventana y oh sorpresa, ahí estaba Buttowski, ¿por que no me sorprende? Donde hay alboroto, siempre esta él. Ahora iba a escucharme, pero necesitaba de apoyo moral, asi que tome a Hansel y baje a hablar con Clarence.

\- ¿ tienes un permiso para lo que estas haciendo Clarence?

Me respondió que era para un video de una acrobacia increíble que iba a subir a la internet, y segun el yo no lo entendería porque no sabia nada sobre lo increíble, incluso se atrevio a meter a Hansel en nuestra discusión!

\- haré que te tragues tus palabras Clarence, yo te mostrare lo que es ser increíble!

\- ¿y como lo harás? ¿usando tu manta de calificaciones como paracaídas? - me dijo burlándose - leer un libro tampoco cuenta.

lo mire furiosa y me fui a casa, dejando a Buttowski retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo, cerré mi habitación y me dispuse a ejecutar mi plan. ¿que hacia? ¿que hacia?.

\- Hansel, necesito de toda la ayuda posible para callar a ese tonto medio doble de riesgo, yo puedo ser muy increible! - mire a mi gata quien ladeó la cabeza sin entenderme - pero que podria...

una idea paso por mi cabeza.

eso Kendall..

Ugh! ¡ya me estoy pareciendo a Bradley Buttowski!

busque entre las cosas de mi armario lo que necesitaba y sonreí al tenerlo entre mis manos: un casco blanco y un par de botitas que fueron mias cuando era pequeña, tome un marcador rojo e hice algunas modificaciones al casco; prepare mi grabadora y me gire maliciosamente hacia Hansel, quien parecio intuir lo que estaba por hacer y corrio hacia la ventana donde la atrape.

\- Hansel por favor, hazlo por mi! - le dije mientras la sujetaba tratando de que no huyera - prometo aumentar tu racion de comida, al doble!

Hansel se quedo quieta, y despues de disfrazarla como mi peor enemigo/amor imposible invente una cancion que sabia que lo molestaria al 100%.

\- Cat... Cat... Cat... Catotowski! nananana... Catotowski! ¡UH!

lo subí al internet y en menos de dos minutos ya era ¡el video mas increible!.

abrí mi ventana, que daba directamente hacia la casa de cierto vecino mio al que trataba de molestar; ahora era solo cuestión de esperar...

5...4...3...2...1..

se escucho un grito por toda la cuadra y no pude evitar sentirme el centro del universo.

¡ahi lo tienes Buttowski!

.

* * *

.

el examen estandarizado del viernes me tenia algo preocupada, y digo algo ya que pude estudiar tranquilamente durante la semana , gracias a que Clarence estuvo hospitalizado todos estos dias, sin embargo apenas lo dieron de alta y ya esta planeando alguna otra acrobacia tonta, irresponsable y estupida; ya que puedo escuchar el alboroto generado en toda la cuadra.

Escuche a Gunther decir que era el mejor en todo Mellowbrook, y aproveche para decir que Buttowski era el mejor en MALOwbrook, pero estos fans suyos no entendieron el chiste ( no tienen sentido del humor JUM!) Clarence empezó a hablar de su acrobacia y no se que tonterias mas, debí ignorarlo e irme pero cada vez que él hablaba se iba acercando a mi y eso era muy peligroso, sentia como si una corriente electrica me acercaba mas y mas a el, trate de huir y en mi afan de hacerlo pise accidentalmente su patineta azul, ¿ya dije que odio esa patineta?

Fue horrible, espantoso! Ni siquiera podía ver hacia donde iba, lo unico que supe fue que termine de pie al lado de Clarence sin ningun rasguño.

\- ¿que acaba de pasar? - pregunte a nadie en especial.

\- ¡hiciste mi acrobacia!

Pude ver a Clarence muy pero muy mortificado, al mismo tiempo que todos sus admiradores, eh corrección, MIS admiradores me tomaban en brazos diciendo que era la primera persona en hacer motocross sin moto. No pude evitar sentirme muy orgullosa y le pregunte a Buttowski que se sentía ser el numero dos.

No obtuve respuesta ya que mis fans me volvieron a llevar en hombros hasta el final de la calle.

\- ehh bueno, chicos ya bájenme ya estuvo bueno - les dije riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿que haras ahora Kendall? ¿iras a Skidzees? ¿donde Wade? ¿al Battlesnax? - me pregunto Jackie algo ansiosa.

en realidad no lo habia pensado, quizas eso molestaría a Buttowski de tal manera que podría terminar arruinando su día completamente.

\- a todos, Jackie, a todos - le respondí mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mis fans levantaban las manos en señal de aprobacion. Jackie salio corriendo de aquel lugar diciendo que tenia algo para mi, no entendi a que se referia asi que continue con lo planeado, a donde iba primero...?

\- oye chica peligro, ya que eres la mejor acróbata de Mellowbrook deberias probar el batido con sabor especial - me dijo un tipo raro al que casi ni se le podian ver los ojos - lleno del sabor del peligro!

\- ¿ y que sabor es ese?

\- pues, de Guepardex ¿que mas? - me dijo muy despreocupado.

\- eeeww! ¿que clase de sabor es ese? sin ningun nutriente, sin nada que aporte a contribuir con el desarrollo intelectual y cerebral de.. de... - de pronto me di cuenta que todos me miraban atonitos con la boca abierta - es que... yo necesito pensar mis acrobacias! - rei nerviosamente - es por eso.

menos mal todos se lo creyeron y hablaban entre ellos muy contentos dándome la razón, no perdí tiempo y rapidamente sali de aquel lugar acompañada por ese tipo.

\- ¿como dices que te llamas?

\- yo soy Wade, chica peligro... ¡que buena acrobacia la de hoy !.

no le respondi e inmediatamente llame a uno de los amigos de papi, mi proveedor privado de Omega 3; quien llegó rapidamente al Food&amp;Fix y cambio todos los contenedores de esa bebida tan horrible, seguramente Clarence habia atrofiado su cerebro de tanto beberlo y por eso hacia esas acrobacias tan estupidas.

\- ¿ y se supone que esto es extremo? - me pregunto el tal Wade.

\- por supuesto! desarrollara tu inteligencia al maximo y podras darte cuenta de que Buttowski no es una amistad que deberias conservar! - le dije con toda la mala intencion del mundo.

\- ¿tu crees? aunque el chico peligro me dejo quedarme en su casa cuando no tenia donde vivir... fueron los mejores dias de mi vida, me hizo sentir como si fuera parte de su familia - me respondio con un aire tan despreocupado y suelto de huesos que me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba siendo sincero.

¿estabamos hablando del frio, egoista, maleducado, arrogante, burlon de Clarence Buttowski? ¿de esa misma persona?

\- vaya, yo.. yo no sabia que Clarence podia llegar a ser de esa manera.

\- pues si, el chico peligro es muy buena persona y casi tan increible como tu.

\- ¡y siempre esta acompañado de la niña gorda! - dijo un tipo extraño de gorra roja que salio de la nada y que desapareció al instante.

\- mira ahi viene - me dijo el tal Wade; me puse muy nerviosa y no me quedo de otra que disimular hablando de mi acrobacia, gracias a Dios Wade me siguió la corriente, Buttowski ni se imaginaba que habia cambiado su bebida favorita y su puso muy furioso, por lo visto yo le caia muy bien al tal Wade y eso terminó por enfurecerlo mas, al punto de no responder ninguna de mis provocaciones. sali de aquella tienda y podia escuchar los reclamos de Clarence, camine muy entretenida por las calles de Mellowbrook hasta que llegue a Skidzees, entre solo para saber que diablos vendian en ese lugar y porque a Ki.. Clarence, le gustaba tanto ir.

antes de que pudiera observar bien el lugar, salieron dos tipos de la nada diciendo que habian visto mi acrobacia en la internet, y como habia superado el record de visitas, me habia hecho acreedora a un premio!

\- ¿y que sera? - pregunte muy emocionada! quizas era una suscripcion web a alguna enciclopedia virtual, o vouchers para batidos gratis de Omega3 donde el tal Wade, o tal vez, tal vez...

¿una bicicleta?

\- ehhhhh... gracias? - dije sin saber que hacer con aquella cosa totalmente desarmada.

\- ¡ y como eres la mejor acrobata de Mellowbrook te la armaremos totalmente gratis! - me dijeron emocionadisimos.

estaba a apunto de declinar la oferta e irme a casa a tirar a la basura aquel armatoste, cuando me fije que al fondo estaba la bicicleta de Clarence, la reconoci por lo vieja, rota y desgastada que estaba, supongo que me quede viendola un buen rato porque los dos tipos me confirmaron que esa bicicleta era de Buttowski, y que debian areglarla.

\- ¿y no podrian armar mi bici primero - les pregunte con la mayor dulzura posible.

ni siquiera me contestaron y comenzaron a trabajar; uno de ellos me pregunto si conocia a Clarence y si eramos amigos.

\- por supuesto que conozco a Clarence, vive al lado de mi casa y se la pasa haciendo acrobacias estupidas!.

ambos me miraron sin entender lo que acababa de decir.

\- este... digo... acrobacias estupidas porque no se comparan con las que yo hago - finalice riendo muy nerviosa.

se conformaron con mis respuestas y continuaron armando mi bici, apenas habian terminado cuando Buttowski entro reclamando su bicicleta, pude ver como su mal humor aumentaba al saber que una vez mas sus prioridades ya no importaban ahora que yo era la acrobata numero UNO en toda la ciudad.

\- tu no puedes andar! - me grito Clarence muy molesto.

\- y tampoco TÚ - le respondí antes de salir de aquel sitio.

Sali de aquel sitio sintiéndome muy victoriosa... y arrastrando aquella cosa, yo no se andar en bicicleta, jamas aprendi a pesar de los intentos de papi porque yo...

no termine ni siquera de recordar aquello, cuando senti que alguien me jalaba del brazo y antes de poder reaccionar estaba a toda velocidad sobre esa bicicleta por todas las calles de Mellowbrook, en medio de aquella loca carrera pude divisar que quien estaba a mi lado era Clarence.

y tambien porque a lo lejos podia escuchar a Gunther gritando que se detuviera.

\- detente Buttowski! - le grite muy asustada - ¿acaso quieres matarnos?

no me respondió y continuo pedaleando a pesar de mis gritos y reclamos, hasta llegar a la colina del muerto.

\- ¡¿que pretendes Kendall?! - me dijo apenas se puso de pie - ¡¿ahora resulta que eres increible!?¿¡que las acrobacias son lo tuyo?!

nunca lo habia visto tan enojado, y me senti algo intimidada, pues si bien sabia que Clarence jamas haria algo para lastimarme, el hecho de verlo asi me ponia muy nerviosa.

\- ¿ y por que no Clarence? - le respondi casi gritando - fui la primera mujer en hacer motocross sin moto y ademas...

\- eso fue por pura casualidad! primero le pides a Reynaldo que sea increible, luego tu pretendes ser increible.. ¿a donde quieres llegar?

\- ¿a donde quieres llegar TU? - le pregunte algo nerviosa.

\- a lo que dijiste el otro dia...

¿ a lo que dije el otro dia? ¿a que se referia? ¿ a lo del cumpleaños de Reynaldo? ¿a aquella confesión que nunca jamas ni en millon de años debió salir de mi boca? no entendia porque Clarence traia aquel asunto en estos momentos, al ver que no respondia Clarence continuó.

\- me refiero, a que el otro dia dijiste que me odiabas y ¿ahora resulta que quieres hacer las mismas cosas que la persona que odias? ¡no tiene sentido!

\- ¿ te referías a eso? - le pregunte algo decepcionada - pues si tiene sentido Buttowski! te odio y por eso lo hago, para molestarte y demostrar una vez mas que soy mejor que tu - finalicé muy enojada.

\- no eres mejor que yo, ademas tu tampoco me agradas - me dijo

\- tu nunca me has agradado!

\- tu nunca has dejado de no agradarme!

\- ¡quien diria! - lo provoque una vez mas - Clarence Buttowski opacado por una niña!

\- ¡callate Kendall!

\- ¡entonces callame! - le grite muy exasperada al ver que nuestra discusión no llegaba a ningun lado, y me arrepenti de haberselo dicho porque me di cuenta que estaba atrapada entre la bicicleta y Clarence quien no decia nada y solo se acercaba a mi, demasiado diria yo, senti que mi corazon latia con mucha fuerza, mucho mas que aquella vez cuando estaba asustada sobre la patineta azul de Buttowski, cerré los ojos esperando...¿esperando que? pues no se! pero juraria que senti la respiración de Clarence muy cerca a la mia, senti que iba a desmayarme, era tan... tan...

\- ahi estas! - dijo una voz.

.

* * *

.

**Nota de Autor:** lamento dejar el capitulo ahi, pero como dije estaba muy largo.

visiten el canal de SuperFanCSY en youtube, tiene casi todos los videos de KBSD :)

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

nos leemos prontito en el capitulo final!.

cuidense.

FA2


	7. Chapter 7

de haber sabido que me iba a demorar tanto, habria publicado el capitulo completo...

esto sucede durante **Roll Reversal**

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Dardevil no es mio, no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo. T_T**

.

* * *

.

\- ahi estas! - dijo una voz

abri los ojos al instante y juraria que Clarence se alejo de mi de un salto, mientras Jackie la loca nos miraba entre confundida y sonriente.

\- ¿que hacen? - nos pregunto con curiosidad, mirando a Clarence y a mi en cada segundo.

\- pues.. este... - dije con algo de nerviosismo - yo.. yo ni siquiera se que hago aqui! todo es culpa de Buttowski, ¡quien condujo esa bicicleta hasta aqui conmigo!

\- la conduje hasta aqui porque es imposible tener una platica normal con la señorita antidiversión! - respondio Clarence muy alterado.

\- aahhh bueno - dijo Jackie - por un segundo crei que estaban a punto de besarse, pero me dije " oh vamos Jackie eso es imposible"

Clarence y yo nos dirigimos miradas incomodas y gritamos casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ESO JAMAS!

Jackie nos observó divertida, lo cual era raro, ¿no se moria ella por salir con Buttowski?

\- yo jamas besaria a Kendall Perkins - continuo Clarence - preferiria besar al perro de Chikarelli.

\- pues te recuerdo Clarence, que ya lo hiciste! - dije muy enojada - y dos veces

\- eso no fue porque quisiera hacerlo, y te recuerdo que la segunda vez, lo hiciste tu

\- pero no hiciste nada por detenerme!

\- bueno... pues no volveria a hacerlo! ¡nunca, jamas! ¡fue lo mas asqueroso que me ha ocurrido en la vida! - me dijo muy alterado.

no me alcanzo tiempo de responderle, porque Jackie me tomó de un brazo y me alejo de Clarence.

\- Kendall mira, te lo dije... te tengo un regalo! - y saco una enorme caja no se de donde - pruebatelo! estoy segura que te encantara.

volteé la mirada para observar a Clarence pero habia desaparecido junto con mi bicicleta nueva, quizas nunca sabre lo que habia estado a punto de suceder entre nosotros... ¿pero que cosas estoy pensando? sacudi la cabeza antes de volver la mirada hacia aquella caja, la cual abri con rapidez, encontrandome con un traje de acrobata igual al de Buttowski, pero en versión femenina... hasta traia un casco!.

\- ehhh... ¿gracias? supongo...

-ven, iremos a mi casa, a que te lo pruebes de una vez! - me dijo mientras corria colina abajo jalandome de uno de los brazos - luego iremos al BattleSnax, te encantara saber que cambie el menu, en tu honor! - dijo antes de reir como desquiciada.

bueno no tuve tiempo de pensar nada mas, asi que solo me deje llevar. Llegamos a su casa, donde para variar habia un pequeño grupo de mis fans ansiosos por recibir mi autografo, no se los di ya que mi firma es muy valiosa. sin embargo les permiti tomarse fotos conmigo, la gran Kendall Perkins, futura benefact... digo, la mejor acrobata de Mellowbrook!

me observe al espejo, y la verdad que parecia un clon mejorado de Buttowski, con mas elegancia y clase por supuesto.

\- ¡Kendall te ves preciosa!

\- ¡seras la envidia de todas las acrobatas!

\- ¡como me gustaria ser como tú, Kendall!.

me gire para ver a Jackie y a un par de sus amigas observarme alegremente.

¿es asi como se sentía el tener amigas?

podria acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida, no me gustaria perderlo por nada del mundo.

pero antes...

\- bueno chicas, no perdamos tiempo y vamos a comer algo delicioso - les dije - Jackie, llevame a ese lugar donde dices que tienen un menu en mi honor.

\- por supuesto Kendall! - me respondió dando saltitos de la emoción. Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta llegar a aquel sitio, el cual resulto ser el restaurante de los padres de Gunther, y por supuesto donde esta Gunther esta...

Buttowski.

mantuve la compostura como la dama de sociedad que soy, y me dirigi hacia mis fans, comentando que jamas me habia estrellado y no necesitaba mi casco.

creo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Clarence me miro muy enojado y me retó a realizar cualquier acrobacia para demostrar quien era el mejor, pense que Buttowski era muy infantil al pedirme eso, iba a rechazar su oferta; sin embargo mis nuevas amigas y los fans me animaban a aceptar.

yo no queria decepcionarlos, pero tampoco queria dejar que Clarence se saliera con la suya.

de repente ante mis ojos, casi como un milagro, apareció frente a mi el poster de lucha en patines (solo para chicas por supuesto)

una sonrisa maligna adornó mi rostro... eso Kend... Argh! no!

\- te reto a una lucha en patines - le solte a Buttowski con todo el cinismo del mundo.

Clarence fue tan ingenuo que acepto, y fue ahi que le dije que perderia por default ya que el reto era solo para chicas; pero conociendo a este medio doble de Malowbrook, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- no te atreverias - le dije mirandolo fijamente, acaso Clarence era capaz de... de...

\- Gunther! nos vamos! - le dijo a su amigo, quien extrañamente estaba entregandole una flor a Jackie, quien daba saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba (¿?) - GUNTHER!

\- alla voy Kick - dijo Gunther quien salio disparado tras de Clarence.

OH DIOS MIO. ACASO CLARENCE IBA A DISFRAZARSE DE MUJER SOLO PARA SALIRSE CON LA SUYA?

¿tanto asi me odiaba?

\- bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana para la lucha en patines - les dije a mis nuevas amigas mientras tomaba una de las bebidas que habia en la mesa - debemos acabar con Buttowski!

\- ehhh Kendall - me dijo Jackie agitando una de sus manos - nosotras no participaremos, no somos acrobatas!

las otras chicas asientieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobacion.

\- ademas... - continuo Jackie - ¿quien encabezaria tu equipo de porristas!? - finalizo agitando unos pompones junto con mis fans.

me llene de panico, ¿de donde demonios iba a sacar un equipo de patines para mañana? yo ni siquiera sabia patinar!

sali devastada de aquel sitio, Buttowski iba a ganar otra vez y yo volveria a ser el hazmerreir de Mellowbrook, sintiendome muy sola y perdiendo a mis nuevos amigos.

tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos, que lance la botella de refresco sin fijarme a donde hasta que escuche una voz.

\- oye niñita, tu lanzaste esto?

frente a mi aparecieron un grupo de chicas mayores que yo (y con un mal sentido de la moda debo agregar), en una de sus manos, la muchacha que me habia hablado tenia la botella que hace unos segundos yo habia lanzado.

\- eehhh.. este.. - comence a reir nerviosamente - pues.. si... pero no fue con intencion lo juro! - finalice al ver que continuaban acercandose amenazadoramente a mi.

\- fue sin intencion dices? - continuaron hablando mientras tronaban los huesos de sus manos.

\- esteee...- en eso me fije que una de ellas traia colgados en el cuello unos patines - ¿no quieren ser parte de mi equipo de lucha en patines? puedo ayudarles en cualquier cosa! soy la mejor alumna en la primaria de Mellowbrook ¿que dicen? - finalice muy nerviosa.

las muchachas se miraron entre si, y despues de una breve discusion accedieron a mi suplica.

\- esta bien niñita, seremos parte de tu equipo, pero tendras que hacer nuestros deberes por lo que resta del año ¿entendido?

asenti muy aliviada justo antes de que me lanzaran todos sus libros y cuadernos del año escolar.. ugh!

* * *

al dia siguiente me levante muy temprano para ir a esa dichosa competencia, de cualquier manera dudaba que Buttowski encontrara un equipo de patinadoras que lo ayudasen en esta competencia. baje las escaleras y me tope con papi quien desayunaba.

\- Kendall, princesa ¿a donde te diriges?

papi no sabia de la competencia en patines, asi que opte por decirle una verdad a medias

\- yo... este.. saldre a patinar con Clarence Buttowski!

papi bebio un sorbo de su cafe y añadio.

\- me agrada ese chico Buttowski, el otro dia lo vi en un concurso de television... se que cuidara muy bien de ti.

habia oido bien?

a papi le agradaba Clarence Buttowski?

CLARENCE?- ehh si, se lo dire - y con esto sali de casa totalmente incredula, llegue hasta el "Star Dust Roller Derby" de Mellowbrook, donde mi equipo "the widowmakers" ya me esperaban listas para derrotar al tonto de Buttowski, quien aun no aparecia por ningun lado, hasta que...

la puerta se abrio de un solo golpe y tras eso aparecio... Kick?

era una version femenina HORRENDA de Clarence Buttowski, con un maquillaje excesivamente recargado, ¡no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta este punto!

\- no engañas a nadie con ese patetico disfraz. - le dije muy mortificada.

\- eso lo veremos - me respondio sonriendo de medio lado.

la profesora de gimnasia (que estaba de arbitro en esta competencia) nos interrumpio para agregar:

\- damas y caballeros: Kendall Perkins y las WidowMakers y presentando a Kiss Besowski y las LipstickKillers

mire incredula a varios de mis compañeros de clase vestidos de mujer apoyando a Clarence, de Gunther lo poda esperar pero de ... Mouth?

\- ¿como los convenciste para que se vistieran de niñas?

\- no fue sencillo - me dijo algo nervioso.

la competencia comenzo y mi equipo y yo estabamos ganando, iba a ser una victoria facil de no ser porque el equipo de Clarence decididio jugar sucio! y provocaron a mis compañeras de equipo mostrandose como son: como los horrendos niños amigos de CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI!.

Mire horrorizada el marcador, estabamos empatados; Kick no podia ganar de ninguna manera, pero ¿que podia hacer?

_"no volveria a hacerlo! ¡nunca, jamas! ¡fue lo mas asqueroso que me ha ocurrido en la vida"_

\- con que si, eh... - dije maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba un brillo labial de uno de mis bolsillos y esperaba a Clarence, quien al verme intento detenerse pero sin exito.

por lo menos logro voltearme el rostro, pero no pudo esquivar el beso que le di.

su patetico disfraz quedo al descubierto y fue descalificado.

la alegria no me duro mucho, ya que me descalificaron por haber besado a Buttowski, con lo que ambos perdimos la lucha en patines.

me di media vuelta para salir del gimnasio, por lo menos yo seguia siendo la mejor acrobata de Mellowbrook! cuando escuche a Mouth llamarme.

\- Kendall hoy en la noche, en el centro comercial. No lo olvides!.

habia olvidado por completo el asunto de las fotos de Clarence, creo que a estas alturas ya ni siquiera las queria, pero un trato es un trato, ademas que Mouth podria abrir su gran bocota si yo desistia.

no, definitivamente no podia hacer eso.

vi a Buttowski acercarse a mi, sonriendo muy alegremente.

\- bueno Kendall, debo admitir que despues de todo fue muy divertido. exceptuando lo del beso claro - me dijo con algo de burla.

\- deberias sentirte avergonzado Clarence, mirate estas casi desnudo - y con esto tape mis ojos - por Dios cubrete!

\- ya , ya esta - y al abrir los ojos pude ver que se habia tapado con una pancarta que decia "vamos Kendall".

no supe si enojarme o reirme, asi que opte por esto ultimo, lo que mas me sorprendio fue que Clarence comenzo a reir conmigo.

\- si, fue divertido... - le dije, al mismo tiempo que lo vi sonrojarse ligeramente.

el momento magico termino cuando Jackie aparecio de la nada, vestida como una porrista loca y gritando a viva voz que yo seguia siendo la mejor acrobata de Mellowbrook. Vi a Buttowski enojarse y salir del gimnasio con todos sus amigos.

\- vamos Kendall, vamos a celebrar! - me dijo Jackie junto a mis otras amigas que aparecieron de la nada.

\- claro, vamos... - respondi resignada.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: Ugh lo siento, el final de este capitulo me quedo horrible, pero no se preocupen que este no es el final de la historia.

faltan las fotos de mouth no lo olviden : )

y lo siento, en verdad LO SIENTO por demorar mucho en actualizar, pero tratare de publicar el ultimo capitulo lo mas antes posible (si, ya se que han oido de esto antes, pero esta vez es verdad lo jurooo!)

besos cuidense mucho!

FA2


End file.
